She's Like the Wind
by natural-blue-26
Summary: ...The memory of that musing was burned away moments later by the light touch of Rachel's lips on his body that made Tobias' mind whiteout. Alpha set, 1Sentencefics challenge


_Disclaimer- I generally feel that this goes without saying, but Scholastic owns all._

_Taken from the claimed first set of http:/ 1sentenceorder. livejournal. com/ (remove spaces)_

One Sentence Challenge – Alpha

_**She's Like the Wind**_

**Comfort **– Rachel, he said fiercely, I still know who you truly are.

**Kiss** – The first time he kissed her _really kissed her_ she had just cheated death, but after the last time he did death swooped in a stole her back.

**Soft **– He never quite figured out how the warrior princess who smashed through walls and ripped through armies could feel so soft under his fingers.

**Pain** – Rachel couldn't stand when he shut down and locked himself away in from everyone.

**Potatoes **– "Remember, Tobias- today we are going to be happier then that seagull over there who got the french fries."

**Rain **– Even on the stormiest summer nights her window was never barred to him.

**Chocolate** – Tobias forgot how chocolate exploded on human taste buds until the first time he was brave enough to lean over and kiss it from the corner of her mouth.

**Happiness** – They never found anything happier- more exhilarating, less complicated- then riding the Ferris wheel the afternoon thermals created in the sky together.

**Telephone** – He sat on the stairs at his uncle's house watching the phone and hoped that somehow, some way, someone would call and let him know that Rachel got home from the construction site okay.

**Ears** – Rachel never thought of her ears as particularly sensitive until the first time Tobias shyly brushed her hair tenderly back from where it shadowed her face.

**Name **– The last word she whispered in this life was his name.

**Sensual** – He had previously thought that watching Rachel morph a bald eagle was akin to watching her warrior soul emerge from her skin, but the memory of that musing was burned away moments later by the light touch of Rachel's lips on his body that made Tobias' mind whiteout.

**Death **– Rachel never feared her own death half as much as his.

**Sex **– The first night she turned to him with a starved, half-wild lost look in her eyes after a battle, he had no idea it was going to be the first night of anything else as well.

**Touch** – The way Tobias lightly ran his hands over her- as if she, Rachel, warrior, killer, _stained, ugly_- was something still beautiful brought unshed tears to her eyes.

**Weakness** – Hawks who had weaknesses died in the wilderness- but he never quite could say no to her.

**Tears** – Rachel supposedly only cried on days that the sun rose in the west, and he tried to be there for her every single one of them.

**Speed **– Tobias saw the dracon beam aimed straight at the unprotected back of her head and _dove_.

**Wind** – Rachel never found anything better then being high about the world and riding the thermals with him.

**Freedom **– They both wondered if the end of the war would free them to be together or simply tear them forever apart.

**Life **– Tobias's body lived after Rachel died, but the rest of him stubbornly forgot how.

**Jealousy** – He noticed every single time boys _Marco_ looked at her just a little too long or tried a little too hard to get her to laugh.

**Hands **– Rachel liked how his human hands were always a little shy with her.

**Taste **– Tobias was never exactly sure how Rachel managed to _taste_ like sunshine.

**Devotion** – No other boy who ever looked her way- or cat called in the school hallways- would have ever even considered doing a fraction of the things he willingly did for her.

**Forever **– They were never destined to be together for long in life; they claimed the time together in death instead.

**Blood** – Rachel never shied away from the either blood shed in battle or in his life as a hawk.

**Sickness** – The fever Rachel raised in his human blood was something he both feared the strength of and never wanted cured of.

**Melody** – Even warrior princess Rachel blushed with embarrassment the day he flew through her window to see her singing along to the current hit pop song.

**Star** – Tobias searched the skies nightly for the white gleam of Rachel's smile after her death

**Home **– The only battle Rachel never came home from Tobias couldn't bring himself to return to either until the day of her funeral.

**Confusion** – "What are we, Tobias?"

**Fear** – Every time he dove to take a shot meant for her, fear froze the blood in Rachel's veins before anger set it aflame again.

**Lightning/Thunder** – The nights lightning split the heavens and thunder growled in the sky Rachel insisted Tobias sleep in her room.

**Bonds **– Both of knew they were young to fall so hard, but neither one of them shied away.

**Market **– Every time Rachel dragged him through the mall to pick out clothes for one event or another, Tobias just shut his mouth (mostly) and let her do her thing.

**Technology** – Even in human form Tobias' hawk senses helped him kick everyone's butt in PlayStation.

**Gift** – The greatest gift they ever received was the time they had together.

**Smile** – Sometimes the brightness of Rachel's fearless smile made his heart hurt.

**Innocence **– There were lines even the most reckless part of Rachel didn't tempt Tobias across until near the end.

**Completion** – When she finally did, neither of them was ever quite the same.

**Clouds** – Even the gloom of the sunless afternoon couldn't dim Rachel's glow for him.

**Sky** – The skies may technically been more of Tobias' territory, but it because literally their heavens.

**Heaven **– Tobias wasn't sure if he believed in the _other_ heaven, and he wouldn't have gone there without her anyways,

**Hell** – He did believe in hell after watching life suddenly dim and go out in Rachel's eyes.

**Sun **– He became stabilizing light in Rachel's darkest moments.

**Moon **– Tobias swooped in, perched on Rachel's desk chair and silently watched the silver light illuminate her sleeping form for awhile before waking her for battle.

**Waves** – Some days they simply walked silent along the shoreline holding hands.

**Hair** – Rachel definitely preferred how his human hair was long enough to anchor her fingers into- anchor her to him.

**Supernova **– Rachel's temper was explosive, but her love for him was even fiercer.

_A/N: Comments/corrections welcome! Hopefully will have a set of Marco/Rachel (one-sided, calm yourself TR enthusiast) out next._


End file.
